


He's Dating Puppies

by lavenderlotion



Series: Drabbles [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Uncle/Nephew Incest, feel good fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Stiles Stilinski is dating two small puppies masquerading as grown werewolf's. He couldn't be happier.





	He's Dating Puppies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sirius_bucky_solo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirius_bucky_solo/gifts).



All Stiles wanted to do was play on his phone. He’d just graduated a few days ago and he was still in his post-high school daze where he really didn’t want to do anything more than sleep all day. Which, he  _ had  _ been doing. He was only up now because  _ Peter _ had decided he needed attention and woken him up. Which, he wasn’t exactly mad about, but he was rather enjoying his sleep. 

“Peter,  _ really _ ?” Stiles said with a huff, putting his phone down on the arm of the couch. Peter had all but jumped onto the couch beside him, draping his legs over Stiles’ as he laid back on the couch, forcing Stiles more into the corner. 

Peter, the giant fucking puppy he was (if only anyone other than Derek would believe him), was arching his back, belly exposed and whining. Stiles knew what the man wanted, but he had to take a moment to just  _ look _ . Peter was beautiful, Stiles had always recognized that but now? The way he was wit Stiles, so completely trusting still made Stiles a little breathless. The fact that he would offer up his stomach to him was awe inspiring, and something Stiles would never take advantage of. 

So, after a pointed kick to his calf, Stiles began to rub. The first time they had done this hadn’t really been on purpose. He’d been spooning Peter from behind, Derek already gone on his morning run when Stiles had started to slowly rub circle into Peter’s abdomen. The man had clearly enjoyed it, if the purring noise he made was anything to by. Now, It was a sort of rubbing, just with more pressure and a few different massage techniques. 

Stiles dug  his fingers into Peter’s side, pulling a rumbling purr from the man's throat as he let his head fall back, and Stiles just had to smile, “You’re a giant puppy!”

Stiles continued like that for a while, going back to his phone while continuing to rub Peter’s belly as the man happily purred away. Stiles didn’t mind, enjoyed the view of shirtless Peter all too much for this to be any real sort of bother. And, knowing that Stiles could make Peter  _ purr _ like that, well. 

The front door opened, surprising Stiles who paused in his ministrations, glancing up to watch as Derek slid of his shoes and pad into the kitchen. He listened to the few groceries the man had bought be put away. Derek didn’t always stop at the store during his runs - but more often than not he did. The asshole liked showing off, and if that meant strolling through the store in his running shorts (deliciously tight little things that stopped midway down his thigh and hid nothing. Peter had picked them out and handed them to Derek in challenge, and well, Derek was never one to stand down. 

The shorts  _ did _ fling to his thighs, showing off his strong legs as the man pulled off his shirt, displaying  _ so much skin _ that Stiles was already chubbing up in his pants. Derek just smirked, nostrils flaring in the slightest before his grin turned into a foolish, playful thing, one Stiles would never tire of seeing Derek make. The wolf dropping onto his Uncle, wiggling back to chest against the man until he was in a more comfortable position. He tilted his head back and to the side, displaying in right in front of Peter who growled appreciably before rubbing his face into it. 

Derek wiggled again, pushing at Stiles thigh with his toes until Stiles huffed, catching on and bringing a hand down to rub at Derek’s belly, much the same he had been doing before. He also brought his other hand up to slowly rub at Derek’s calf, the muscle tight under his skin. Derek let out a loud growl, the noise tapering off into a moan as Peter’s tongue darted out to trace up the other wolfs neck. Peter wrapped his arms around Derek, the older man settling more into the couch and pressing a kiss to Derek’s hair before closing his eyes again, seemingly intent to nap with two hundred some pounds on him. 

Stiles just laughed at the scene, continuing with his movements. He couldn’t help the dopey smile from blooming on his face or how stupidly happy he felt. He was basically dating two puppies masquerading as grown werewolf’s and he couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> a smol smol fic i wrote and posted to tumblr AGES AGO, that i then totally rewrote LOL!  
> i originally wrote it for the lovely sirius_bucky_solo who got me into this pairing in the first place, lol!  
> i hope you guys enjoy!  
> brandileeder.tumblr.com


End file.
